<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Did Everything You Could by SmolWritingChick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026492">You Did Everything You Could</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolWritingChick/pseuds/SmolWritingChick'>SmolWritingChick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolWritingChick/pseuds/SmolWritingChick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Arjana (Black OC) years later after Thanos’ snap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Did Everything You Could</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This talks about Bucky but he’s not in it. I would say this has implied Bucky x OC. I was brainstorming! random random :)</p>
<p>This is during Endgame and I explained some details on the OC on my previous Bucky oneshot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
<p></p><div class="body-text"><p>Five years after Thanos’ snap, Natasha debriefed with Captain Marvel, Okoye, Rocket, Nebula and Rhodey. After their discussion, Okoye stayed with Rhodey while everyone else signed off.</p>
<p>“Any update on Arjana’s whereabouts?” Okyere asked.</p>
<p>Natasha nodded. “We found her. She was sighted in Seoul recently.”</p>
<p>Okoye sighed out of relief but then shook her head at the thought of her being absent from Wakanda after all these years, “That stubborn woman…hiding like a coward. All we want is for her to come home. And for her to get through that thick stubborn skull of hers that it is not her fault. Bring her back to Wakanda. Our hands are full here with our people,”</p><hr/>
<p>Arjana laid her back against the couch as she stared up at the ceiling. She managed to find a place in Seoul to try to move on and forget about the snap. But dreadful thoughts would creep up on her now and then about Shuri fading away in her arms.</p>
<p>A series of knocks were heard at her door and she quickly sat up. </p>
<p>She had been extremely careful about not getting tracked. Did Wakanda find her?</p>
<p>Grabbing one of her sais, she got off the couch and slowly approached the door. And when she looked through the peephole it was Steve Rogers patiently waiting for her on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Her stomach dropped.</p>
<p>Rogers was the last person she expected to come to see her. Letting out a deep sigh, she contemplated opening the door as she set her sai down on the table.</p>
<p>With a sorrow-filled expression, she opened the door to meet the blue eyes of Steve Rogers as he greeted her with a sad smile. It seemed like he was trying his best to move on too after they failed.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” she asked softly</p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you too, Arjana,” he greeted kindly.</p>
<p>“Sorry…” she shook her head, “I didn’t mean it like that…“</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. You’re a hard person to track down,”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t want to be found and yet here you are,” she responded dejectedly and let him inside.</p>
<p>"Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“I’m gettin’ by,” she responded as he sat at the dining table. “You?”</p>
<p>“Taking it day by day,” he answered.</p>
<p>She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed two cups. “Tea?”</p>
<p>“Sure,”</p>
<p>Steve watched as she began to pour hot green tea she made not too long ago in the cups. Arjana looked different. Her hair had gotten longer. He then remembered Bucky had talked about what she would look like with long hair and confidently said it would suit her.</p>
<p>It did.</p>
<p>Usually, she would keep it trimmed and short but this time maybe it was because Bucky had suggested it to her that she decided to try out long hair.</p>
<p>He then thought about the reason why he came here.</p>
<p>“Okoye has been asking about you,” he informed her and watched as her body visibly tensed at the name.</p>
<p>She carefully placed Steve’s cup in front of him and sat across from him at the table.</p>
<p>“…how is she and Wakanda?” she asked.</p>
<p>“She misses you. She asks about you a lot. She felt less uneasy when she found out that you did not vanish. Wakanda is holding up and trying its best to move forward. They need you,”</p>
<p>Arjana felt a pang of guilt set within her as she thought about her home. It was selfish to leave abruptly like that.</p>
<p>“You haven’t been in Wakanda ever since…that day, haven’t you?” Steve’s question interrupted her thinking.</p>
<p>She cringed at the thought. Ever since the effects of Thanos’ snap, Arjana couldn’t stay in Wakanda. Not after she failed to protect Shuri and had to watch her fade to dust. Not after she lost to Corvus Glaive as she tried to watch Shuri’s back.</p>
<p>After taking a long sip of her tea, ignoring the burning sensation on her tongue, she answered, "That is correct,”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“You know why. I can’t go back there,”</p>
<p>"Yes, you can. No one in Wakanda will blame you. It’s not your fault,”</p>
<p>“I still couldn’t protect her. It was my duty and I failed,”</p>
<p>“You did everything you could to protect Shuri,”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t enough,” she exclaimed with pain in her voice, “Because now she is gone. Faded away. This guilt is killing me. I can’t even bear to understand how Wakanda is doing right now or what it looks like.”</p>
<p>“We all failed,” he shook his head.</p>
<p>That sat in silence for a moment, deep in thought.</p>
<p>“All I keep thinking about is that it should have been me. Not her. And not my king. They are both gone. The people we love and care about are gone…never coming back…” she whispered the last sentence.</p>
<p>“You’re right…the people we love and care about are gone. But not forgotten,” Steve immediately thought about Bucky. “Thank you,”</p>
<p>She stared at him with confusion, “Thank you for what?”</p>
<p>“For taking care of Bucky while he was in Wakanda,”</p>
<p>The sound of his name gave her butterflies as she shook her head, “…that was all Shuri. Not me. She helped him with the brainwashing and everything. Her role was much bigger than mine,“</p>
<p>“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Arjana. The change of scenery and Shuri’s doing helped but also your companionship. You two were close, huh?”</p>
<p>She chuckled sadly as she felt her eyes burn from tears. She then began to wipe the tears away.</p>
<p>“Sorry… every time I think about him I start crying…but yes…we were. During his time in Wakanda, he began opening up to me. Slowly but then as we spent more time together, things flowed naturally. I wasn’t expecting him to do that but he had a lot of trust in me. And I appreciated that. There are just a lot of things I wanted to say to him…and when I spoke to him before he went on the battlefield in Wakanda, perhaps I should have said everything then if I knew all of this was going to happen. I deeply care about him. I just wish I could have told him how much…”</p>
<p>“When we get him back, you can. We are thinking of a plan to try to get everyone back. I want you to be a part of it. We need all the help we can get. And when we do get everyone back, he can tell you the things he has told me,”</p>
<p>“Which are?”</p>
<p>Steve smiled softly. “That is not my place to tell,”</p></div></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>